What Had To Be Done
by BlackDragon733
Summary: Just the scene from the end of The Rapture 4x20 - you know the one. Poor Jimmy Novak. Seen from his wife's POV. Oneshot.


**A.N.: Yes i am a terrible FFer, i am terrible at giving up on stories halfway through - therefore a oneshot seemed the perfect solution. Also I just had a sudden urge to write this scene, even though it covers about 30 secs of screentime.**

Suddenly Amelia was on her knees on a concrete floor and a tall man bent down and asked if she was alright. Her head felt funny, like a pressure had just been taken from it but she couldn't remember anything clearly since she had run out of her house after the neighbours went crazy and tried to kill her daughter and husband.

Oh God, Jimmy.

She suddenly had an image in her mind, Jimmy stumbling backwards, falling to the floor, blood staining his shirt. Then she saw the gun…in her own hands. Amelia felt the cold detachment as she had pulled the trigger. She couldn't understand why but she knew something else had been in control of her body. All she knew was that Jimmy was in danger.

She struggled to her feet with the man's help. He tried to steady her and check how she was doing but she pushed away from him and walked around the corner – she knew exactly where he was as if from a dream but she had never been here before, she didn't think.

Slumped against the wall she saw him, looking broken and gasping in pain. Crouching next to him was Claire but something was wrong in the way Jimmy looked at his daughter.

"Take me, please" He begged her, every word clearly a huge effort.

Claire answered in a voice unlike her own – detached and almost inhuman. What she was saying didn't make sense. Amelia knew it had to be something to do with the angel Jimmy said had been talking to him. That terrible time when she thought he had gone mad flashed into her mind while his life visibly drained away in front of her eyes.

"If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." Claire – or whatever it was – said. Amelia understood then – the angel was using their daughter now as it had used Jimmy. After it had wrenched Jimmy from their family and left him for dead, now it would steal their daughter. Her throat constricted and tears came to her eyes as she thought of everyone she loved being ripped from her so abruptly.

Jimmy didn't even hesitate as he grabbed at Claire/the angel's arm. "It doesn't matter." His voice was agonising but at the same time there was power behind it as he demanded this of the angel. And Amelia understood: he was going to suffer whatever it took in order to save their daughter and return her to Amelia. "Take me. Just take me!" The pain was evident, he didn't have long left but he would fight this to the end, Amelia could see it in his face – the desperation – he would do anything to stop the angel taking their daughter. However terrible it could be, that just made him all the more determined not to expose Claire to that. When this man had disappeared from their lives with no trace she had tried to hate him but now all the love she had felt for him came rushing back and it was almost too painful to bear. She saw again the silly man who believed so strongly in right and wrong and would do anything for his family.

"As you wish." Claire said and reached to touch her father's cheek. He stared at her with a terrifying mixture of resolution and fear in his eyes and then Amelia saw the proof of the Lord. There was a blinding light of purest white radiating from Jimmy, forcing her to look away. When the beam faded and she could look at him again he was slumped in the same position. Slowly he got up, stepped around Claire's small form and walked back towards where she stood between the two brothers.

Amelia stepped towards him; his eyes barely flickered towards her in response before looking straight ahead again. Instead she walked past to hold Claire who was shuddering in shock, still on the ground. Pulling the girl to her, Amelia held her tight, thinking how close she had come to losing her and what it had taken to get her back. The full impact of that cost didn't hit her until she looked at Jimmy to see him staring back at them. It wasn't him. In his eyes she saw…nothing. She saw no trace of her husband in that gaze, staring out of his eyes was only the thing possessing his body. The angel Castiel.

**See this cookie? I'll give it to you if you just write one review :D**


End file.
